Dennis
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Nobody should have to lose their only family member at age fourteen...Harry comes upon Dennis Creevey sobbing over his brother's dead body, and helps Dennis cope with the pain. Brotherly fic


Harry wandered aimlessly around the halls of Hogwarts, unsure of what to do with himself.

Everyone else seemed to have a purpose; mourning their losses, burying their dead, treating their wounds, comforting the grievers. Every body had a parent, lover or a friend by its side. Hermione and Ron were with the rest of the Weasley's, Luna was patching up Neville, and everyone else was sleeping.

Then, down a side corridor, Harry saw a young boy leaning over another equally small body, shoulders shaking with sobs. No one else was around the two.

Harry turned and made his way over, deciding to give the boy some comfort. Might as well be with him until his parents were able to come.

His stomach dropped when he got close enough to see the face of the boy laying dead on the floor.

Collin.

Judging by the size of the crying boy, Harry realized it must be Dennis, Collin's younger brother that he had mentioned a few times.

He knelt down and put his arm around Dennis, who jumped at the contact.

"Huh?" The younger boy asked, unable to see clearly through his tears. He blinked a few times, then focused in on Harry's face. His eyes went as wide as saucers when recognition kicked in.

"I thought you might want some company" Harry said softly, patting Dennis on the shoulder.

Dennis sniffed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his grimy robes, nodding.

"Dad died over the summer, so Collin's been trying to take care of me since. N-now he's g-gone..." Dennis mumbled tearfully, leaning into Harry.

"Collin was a good brother, I always thought so" Harry replied. He noticed a bit of dirt on Collin's cheek, so he moved to rub it off with his sleeve. Dennis sniffed again.

"He-He was" Dennis broke down in sobs again, pulling away from Harry to cry on Collin's chest.

Harry was at a loss for what to do, so he just patted the younger boy's back awkwardly. The guilt was tearing him apart... Why was Collin even there? He was supposed to stay with the other 6th years, hidden in the dungeons.

Harry could remember back in his second year, when Collin was following him around like a puppy, taking pictures left and right. After he got petrified and re-animated again, that just fueled his devotion to Harry.

"Will you help me carry him over to where the bodies are supposed to go?"

Harry almost missed Dennis' quiet voice, he was so lost in his memories. Harry nodded, standing and picking Collin up. Collin's head rolled back and his eyelids dropped open, sightless hazel eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Harry set his lips in a hard line and began to walk down the corridor, Dennis trailing behind.

"How old are you, Dennis?" Harry asked as they walked down the silent hallways.

"Fourteen, sir" Harry blinked back tears. Fourteen... Barely old enough to go to Hogsmeade, and all alone.

As if following Harry's thoughts, Dennis gave a loud sniff that echoed around the hallways. Harry sighed.

"Come on"

The two proceeded into the smaller hall where all the bodies were laid out. Harry set Collin down next to a first year that had been caught in the crossfire while trying to escape.

Dennis looked blankly at his dead sibling, and Harry looked blankly at Dennis. Harry noticed that Dennis had the same hazel eyes as Collin.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Any other relatives?" Harry asked, feeling somewhat responsible for the youngest Creevey. Dennis shook his head.

"Alright, come with me that. You look like you need some rest" Dennis followed Harry numbly.

"Wait" Dennis said as they reached the door. Harry stopped and watched as Dennis ran back to his brother and closed Collin's eyes. The little boy kissed his brother's forehead, letting out a sob, then came back to Harry.

Harry put his hand on Dennis' shoulder, and Dennis looked up at him in gratitude.

"Y'know Harry, it's a good thing I have you, otherwise i'd probably be dead by now" Dennis said after a while of walking through the corridors towards Gryffindor tower.

Harry stopped so abruptly that Dennis walked right into him. The smaller boy teetered off, unbalanced, hitting a rather mangled suit of armor. Harry watched amusedly as Dennis hit the floor, the armor landing on top of him.

"Oof" The youngest Creevey managed to say before the suit of armor's helmet fell over his eyes. HArry laughed, then waved his wand, causing the armor to right itself and begin to glance around expectantly. Dennis looked up in amazement. Harry stuck out his hand and helped him up.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You know, without the DA, I wouldn't have learned anything, so I probably would have been killed by now, or without you to be there with me and... Collin, I would have probably thrown myself off the battlements or something"

Harry turned and bent so he was looking Dennis in the eyes.

"A great man once told me that a wizard's strength is not in his wand, but in his heart. Remember that" Dennis nodded, and Harry smiled.

The two walked down the hall towards their respective dormitories, the man with his arm around the boy.

For the first time that night, Harry Potter felt like he actually achieved something great.


End file.
